The Bloongestive System
"The Monkeys have been eaten up by an enormous bloon! Destroy all the bloons inside it to escape!" The Bloongestive System is a special mission played on a special track specifically designed for this mission. The track starts at the top-right corner of your screen and curves down to slightly above the middle (The Throat). Then, the path splits into 2, one right and one left. They both curve down to slightly above the bottom-right corner (The Stomach). Then they follow an "s" shape path to the bottom-left corner, which is the finish (The Intestines). (If someone could draw a photo and post it in the comments, It would be helpful!) You start with regular cash and you earn money, but the amount of money you get at the end of each round will change and the end of special rounds. Completing this mission gives you 500 Monkey Money. Some bloons in this special mission will be "Super Regens", which are exclusive to this mission. Super Regen bloons regen 2x as fast and they can regen ABOVE what they started out as but they cannot regen above Rainbow. *Round 1: 10 Super Regen Reds. *Round 2: 20 Super Regen Reds. *Round 3: 50 Super Regen Reds. *Round 4: 100 Super Regen Reds. *Round 5: 1 Super Regen White. *Round 6: 1 Super Regen White and 20 Super Regen Reds. *Round 7: 2 Super Regen Whites. *Round 8: 2 Super Regen Whites and 50 Super Regen Reds. *Round 9: 5 Super Regen Whites. (Earn extra $1000 at the end of this round) *Round 10: The Lungs. (Earn extra $5000 at the end of this round) 'The Lungs' The Lungs is the first boss of this special mission. They are 2 pesky little things that move at the speed of a blue bloon and will suck in your towers and launch them back out. They have 50 HP each making a total of 100 HP and both have 2 abillities: *Inhale: Inhale sucks in nearby towers for even closer for 10 seconds, and if they are close enough to The Lung who is using it, they will get sucked in, dealing 3HP damage to them. THIS CANNOT BE BLOCKED BY SHIELDS! During this 10 seconds, The Lung that is using this abillity will not move, and towers that are getting sucked in but not yet sucked in can still attack the Lung! *Exhale: Shortly after using Inhale, The Lung who used it will use Exhale. Exhale launches out all sucked in towers in the direction that it is facing, dealing 5HP damage to them. Exhale takes 2 seconds to launch, and once again, The Lung will not move during this time! If the Lung is destroyed before Exhale is used and there are still towers inside it, the towers will be put back in their original positions. *Round 11: 15 Super Regen Whites *Round 12: 15 Super Regen Whites and 30 Super Regen Yellows *Round 13: 20 Super Regen Whites and 200 Super Regen Reds *Round 14: 50 Super Regen Whites *Round 15: 1000 Super Regen Reds *Round 16: 20 Super Regen Whites, 250 Super Regen Reds and 50 Super Regen Yellows *Round 17: 100 Super Regen Whites *Round 18: 100 Super Regen Whites, 200 Super Regen Reds and 50 Super Regen Yellows *Round 19: 100 Super Regen Whites, 1000 Super Regen Reds and 100 Super Regen Yellows (Earn an extra $1000 at rhe end of this round) *Round 20: The Spine (Earn an extra $5000 at the end of this round) 'The Spine' The Spine is a long string of bones that will slither it's way down the track. It has 500 HP, moves at the speed of a white bloon and has a few abillities: *Seperate: Sacrifices 10 HP and releases a bone. Bones have 20 HP and move as fast as a white bloon. When bones are popped, they shatter, dealing 1 HP damage to nearby towers. *Shard Spear: Sacrifices 15 HP to launch 8 piercing shards like a tack tower/shooter with infinite range which deals 5HP damage to any tower it hits. *Harden: Slows down to the speed of a glued, permafrosted sabotaged lead but takes no damage for 10 seconds. *Shatter: When popped, will cast Shard Spear twice and spawn 10 bones. *Round 21: 5 Bones *Round 22: 20 Bacterial Bloons and 1000 Super Regen Reds *Round 23: 1000 Super Regen Yellows *Round 24: 1000 Super Regen Whites *Round 25: 10 Bones *Round 26: 20 Bacterial Bloons, 500 Super Regen Reds and 500 Super Regen Yellows *Round 27: 5000 Super Regen Reds *Round 28: 20 Bones *Round 29: 1000 Super Regen Reds, 800 Super Regen Yellows, 500 Super Regen Whites and 10 Bones. (Earn an extra $1000 at the end of this round) *Round 30: The Brain (Earn an extra $5000 at the end of this round) 'The Brain' The Brain is... You guessed it, a brain! It is super intelligent and can confuse your towers with complex mathematical problems! It has 1000 HP, moves as fast as a Green Bloon and has a few abillities: *Beam of Intelligence: Charges up for 2 seconds and deals 20 HP damage to 1 tower. Stops moving while charging. Machines and Monkey Apprentices are immune to this. *Confuse: Confuses towers near it with complex mathematical problems. Confused towers will miss all of their attacks. Machines and Monkey Apprentices are immune to this. *Clever Observation: Looks for the nearest spot that is out of every tower's range on the track, travels there at the speed of a Pink Bloon and recovers 200 HP there, 20 HP per second. If there is no spot nearby or if it is hit while recovering health it will return to it's original position and won't have recovered any health. *Cunning Clothing: Turns Camo for 10 secs. *Round 31: 20 Bones *Round 32: 9001 Super Regen Yellows *Round 33: 1000000 Super Regen Reds *Round 34: 5000 Super Regen Whites *Round 35: 5000 Super Regen Whites and 5000 Super Regen Reds *Round 36: 50 Bones *Round 37: 60 Bones, 200 Super Regen Yellows, 200 Super Regen Whites and 500 Super Regen Reds *Round 38: 100 Bones *Round 39: 200 Bones (earn extra $1000 at the end of this round) *Round 40: The Heart (earn extra $5000 at the end of this round) 'The Heart' The Heart is the core of the bloon's body! Defeat it and you may escape! The Heart will pump out super regen reds and whites, so be careful! The Heart has 5000 HP and moves as fast as a Red Bloon. The Heart also has a few abillities: *Pulse: Shoots out 100 Super Regen Reds and Whites every 5 seconds. This is a passive effect. *Absorb: Targets the nearest tower and starts moving slowly towards it. If it reaches the tower, it will be instantly killed and will restore life to The Heart equivalent to 50x the tower's current HP. Hitting it half the amount of times before this happens will prevent it from doing so. *Regenerate: Stands still and regenerates 500 HP, 50 per second. Can be attacked while regenerating. *High-Speed Pulse: Launches out 500 Super Regen Reds and Whites far away from him towards the end. *Final Burst: When popped, launches out 1000 Super Regen Reds and Whites right next to the exit. After defeating The Heart, The Beast (the bloon that ate the monkeys) spews them out! Success! Suddenly, you see a shadow looming overhead... Round 41: The Beast! (This fight takes place in Monkey Lane, you get to replace your towers and buy some more stuff before this fight happens!) 'The Beast' How is the beast still alive? I don't know, you can tell me in the comments! The Beast is now incredibly angry because you just destroyed 4 of it's most vital organs, and new it is bent on completely and utterly destroying you! The Beast has a whopping 20,000 health (eep!) and moves as fast as a sabotaged, glue strikered, permafrosted ZOMG (Pretend that ZOMGs can be glue strikered and permafrosted for a minute, will you?). Because The Beast is a bloon, MOAB maulers only do x1 damage! The Beast looks like the biggest red bloon you've ever seen, and every 1000 hits it takes it becomes smaller. Here are The Beast's abillities: *'OMNOMNOMNOM': The Beast opens it's mouth and eats any towers in the way for 20 secs. Of course, the bigger The Beast is, the more likely to eat your towers! *'Vomit': The Beast vomits on a certain spot, dealing 1 damage per second to towers in it for 10 seconds (penetrates shield!) and not allowing you to put any more towers on the place it vomits for the rest of the mission! *'Stomp': Stomps on the ground, dealing 20 HP damage in a large area around him. Luckily for you, this attack CAN be blocked by shields. *'Burp': Blows towers away from him in a small radius around him. Towers that were blown away will take 1 damage per second for 5 secs. (Can be blocked by shields) *'WHAT!?!!?!?!?': Upon death, spawns The Lungs, The Spine, The Brain and The Heart where he died. 'Trivia' *The BGM of the boss fight with The Beast is Hall of the Mountain King for two pianos *Shield Generators are almost completely useless in this mission. *The Beast used to be a normal red bloon, until it was hit by an experimental 4-D growth ray. This made it literally a mile high (After all, if it got big by eating, there'd be fat, right?) and turned its cells into bloons. Category:Special missions Category:Bloons Category:MOAB CLASS BLOONS Category:Gameplay mechanics